1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a conveying wire with disc-shaped conveying members for use in endless tube conveyor systems, the wire consisting of a number of twisted strands that each are made of thin threads or fibers, and including an outer jacket to which the said conveying members are fastened directly by injection moulding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP-AI-0 659 661 describes a conveying cable made of polyester fibers, and which is intended for use by transporting material in tube conveying systems, where disc-shaped conveying members of polyurethane are fastened directly on an outer sheath which also consists of polyurethane.
The use of materials with the same melting temperature (same material) for both outer jacket and the disc-shaped conveying members has the drawback that sufficient adhesion via the jacket between conveying members and the fibers of the conveying wire is not achieved. This results in that the conveying members are having too inferior adhesion during use and are therefore displaced under load so that the jacket is destroyed also.